User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ Thanks Many thanks my friend. What can I say? I love automobiles :) I'm happy to help this place out, even if it is a lot of work, it helps me to broaden my education in some respects. JBanton (Talk | ) 13:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Good work, bro ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :We can keep the page, but please make it look like more like a content page than a blog. It is written like a Gaming Website article rather than a Wiki page, so clean it up a bit :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey what's up Vaultboy, I'm back and can you give me the duty to add all GTA Series videos to all GTA missions pages bro, and also i see the wiki is getting alot of patrollers 4 in a row, impressing. Ray boccino (talk) 20:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the misspelling that's what I meant. RE: Good work. I've re-wrote the intro text and removed the history section. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Staff page Hi, you'll actually want to talk to Ilan XD about that, he's the one who hooks people up with staff page images and so is usually responsible for adding new people. Jeff (talk| ) 17:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. You can count on me. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. Please tell me which image you would like as your Staff Avatar. It needs to be GTA-related. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep. Wait for a few seconds and I'll be back with your new Staff Avatar! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Videos Yeah bro, I'm going to add videos to the VC and others as much as possible, Ray boccino (talk) 19:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC). Yeah, we need tocomplete this as much as possible Ray boccino (talk) 19:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ma1rou Hey, A few days ago I checked the VC mission pages and i found out this user Ma1rou has been posting his own videos, I was going to erase them but i just thought that the way he completed the Dirty Lickins mission was really great, but in the end you and the staff will decide if you can keep them. Ray boccino (talk) 19:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Remove them. We use only the videos made by GTASeriesVideos. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ma1rou I gave this guy a warning and rolled back his edits, if you see him replacing more pages videos roll back his edits and keep any admin informed. istalo (Leave me a message) U're Welcome, but.. I'm the one who should give thanks. Thank you for correcting the grammar and sort everything out. Because i'm not english native :D And of course i should thank you to Ilan too, thanks :) Btw i want to contibuting more about Modification (like kinds of Mod Installer app or ENB or maybe the kinds of file in IV that can be modified, like .wft, .wtd, etc. ) is it allowed ? thanks :D Victim Crasher RE: To be honest, I don't know myself. I assume it is allowed as we already have several pages in the subject, but I think it is best to ask either Jeff or Dan. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :: OK Then, maybe i'll just add the available pages if they're exist.. Thank you ! :) :: Victim Crasher Re: Artwork There should be an atrowk of Franklin on a Sanchez coming around soon, I'll have that one when it comes. :) JBanton (Talk | ) 20:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Staff page If there is any Packie's artwork I'll take it. istalo (Leave me a message) January 28, 2013 Congrats on being a patroller! You'll be a great edition to the GTA Wiki staff. Rock on! Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Falso Info and Copycat Hey LS11, I got a another report of a user is putting gta 5 on Carl Johnson page. I don't know if he will return to Grand Theft Auto V. Let me know if Carl Johnson will return to Grand Theft Auto V. And this time, he is pretending to be a Bureaucrat and is copying everything from Tom's profile page which is big violation here in this wiki. Tell Tom about that and ban him for life for being a copycat. Thanks! Out! Infomant, Hi Hi Puffy CurlyWatterson Howard (talk) 15:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Zombie22 Hi LS11sVaultBoy, keep an eye for that guy, I left a message on Ilan user talk page, if he can block him, I rolled back his edits on the Carl Johnson page too. istalo (Talk to me) February 2, 2013 vault boy go change your picture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zombie22 (talk) 17:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: That guy went too far this time. He deleted some stuff on Istalo's page and his talkpage. He is really getting on my nerves for the last time. I hope he will blocked because his behavior sucks. Be careful out there, he could delete yours next. Just looking out for you. Your friend, Cloudkit01 (talk) 18:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit Zombie troll The deed is done. He's blocked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Haha, I came as fast as I could. We won't see him for a long time.-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: SHITE! I knew I forgot something! A box for users with rollback rights will never appear next to their name, but I made a tweak and now next to a user's name who has Chat Mod rights, a 'Patroller' sigh will apear. Hold on, I'm giving you Chat Mod rights. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :You're both. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC)